Step Five, Choose Wisely
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day six hundred and sixty-two: It took a lot of searching between them, but they've come to a decision.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 31st cycle. Now cycle 32!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hear that little bird twitter!<strong> _Been thinking about doing this for a couple days, then this morning decided to just go for it. If you go there, find 'gleekathon' and there I'll be. There's also a video explaining everything... Yep... ;) Check it out!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Step Five Choose Wisely"<br>Kurt & Brittany, Burt, Santana, Brittana  
>Paper Heart #6 (sequel to 'Step Four...') <strong>

He couldn't believe it had already been two, nearly three weeks since they'd found out about the pregnancy. The first few hours had felt as though time went at one twentieth of the speed. But then they'd made it through that first night, and with morning time had begun to catch up. Now they had this new reality to adjust to… Actually, they were still on an approach toward that reality, which would be one of three things: One, they would terminate before anyone knew; two, they would find it a good family; or three… they would be its family.

Kurt had told her from the start that she could take time, should take time, before she made up her mind. This was very much about her, and to him her decision mattered more than any other's, even if he had his own opinions on it.

He was terrified to think about it, worse to talk about it, but he knew what he wanted, what felt right in his heart… and now he was waiting to know what she would decide, knowing it would turn his life upside down… He was seasick on land.

Of all people, Santana had become a friend in this. When they were at school, there were only three of them who knew. And as much as he and Brittany were in this together, there were moments when she couldn't get what was going on for him. But Santana had seen it, and she showed it with little things… looks, pats on the arm, and not so much snapping at him. He wasn't sure what motivated it at first, knowing their personal history, and what he got of her relationship with Brittany… he thought she was going to kill him. But with days going by, he started to get it: they were a tag team, both looking out for Brittany's well-being. They were on the same page.

This extended even to things he couldn't express… like his opinion on what they should do about this baby. Later he'd find out it had been Santana who set Brittany on the path to figure out – for herself – what she wanted to do.

Brittany was just as anxious to know how to proceed with this as he was though. She couldn't stay at Santana's forever, and they both knew it, no matter how much Santana insisted she could make it work, and so she'd gone home on the fifth day. She had been as prepared for it as she could, and she did it. The first night or two were harder… She'd gotten used to having Santana there. Now she was alone, still trying to figure out what to do, what she'd tell her family… and she panicked a bit, so she called Kurt's house. She'd meant to call his cell but got it wrong… But Kurt didn't answer: it was his father who said 'Hello?'

"Mr. Hummel…" she spoke out of surprise. Her knees buckled and she had to sit.

"Brittany…" he replied with a lot of that same surprise. There was silence, neither of them knowing what to say. She knew he knew, and he knew that she knew, but they couldn't find a way to start. "H-how are you? I mean… How are you feeling?" he finally chose an easy open.

"I'm okay, thanks," she replied.

"Good, that's good," he told her, and she could practically see him nod. "Did you want to talk to Kurt?"

"Yeah, kind of…" she spoke, and her concerns may have re-emerged, because… "Is everything alright?" Burt asked.

"I just… I stayed at Santana's since I found out, but… now I'm home…"

"Your family doesn't know?" Burt asked. She looked at the door, even if it was shut.

"I don't think I should say anything until we know what we're doing," she explained, folding her legs in.

"I see," Burt replied. "So they don't know, and you're scared they'll find out, so you don't know how to be with them?" he guessed.

"Yes," she spoke, amazed that he'd figured it out.

"It's going to be alright," he promised. "I know it might not seem like it now, but this isn't going to stay like this forever," he told her, and she felt her throat the way she did when she was near tears. "We haven't really talked, you and I, but just remember if you need someone to talk to, I'm available." She held tight to the phone.

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel," she told him, and her voice confirmed her previous assumption on the impending tears. After that, she'd told him not to tell Kurt she'd called. She wanted him to know she could take care of herself on her own, though really she just wanted to convince herself. For those first few days she'd just been on constant watch from either Kurt or Santana, and now she was on her own, really on her… She looked down at herself, lifted up her shirt… She didn't really look any different yet, but she knew it was in there… little boy or girl, no doubt with blue eyes.

"What do I do?" her voice was a whisper, but she figured if it was inside her then it would hear… if it had ears… maybe not… But it didn't matter… She was only starting to touch on that subject… She needed more time.

It was two weeks later, nearly midnight, and everything was quiet in the Hummel house, both men in their beds, and then… the doorbell. Kurt woke up, just barely, unsure if it was a dream… then it rang again, and he scrambled to his feet, just as his father appeared at his door. "Stay here."

"A baseball bat, dad, really?" he rubbed at his eyes. Burt just pointed at him. "Staying, I know," he told him, though he went up to the door, too, after his father had gone, and he watched him approach the front door, tense, but then… Kurt saw blonde hair in the window. "Dad, let her in," he blinked; he knew what was about to happen now.

"Her?" Burt looked in the window, too, and he let out a breath, putting the bat down before opening the door to find Brittany there, in PJs.

"Hi…" she spoke slowly.

"Come in, you shouldn't be out there on your own at this hour," Burt ushered her in and closed the door.

"I'm sorry, but it couldn't wait." Burt seemed to catch on now, and he quietly exited, leaving them together.

"Is it okay? The… the baby?" Kurt stammered.

"It is…" she smiled. "And… it's going to continue to be," she nodded. His heart paused, like it needed her to go on before it could beat again. "Listen, Kurt, I know we haven't talked about it a lot, so I don't know how you feel, but you've been so good to me, so I think you'll be okay, but… I think I've decided to keep it… Like 'keep it' keep it, not giving it away or anything…"

His heart started beating again. "You are?" he checked, and she bowed her head. He took a moment, and… he didn't know if he was crying, or smiling, or… Either way, she moved up and hugged him, knowing now he was on board with that choice, too… He hugged her back, sensing so many fears, still in both of them, but… now they were truly in their new reality…

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>PICK A NAME!<br>**_New character currently in development, and I'm being indecisive, so I'm putting it to all of you lovely people!  
>Please send via message if you can, the name you like best... [If you've already voted you can't vote again]<em>

Brendan  
>Duncan<br>Ewan  
>Keegan<br>Neal  
>Rory<br>Sean

_Thank you! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>******always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!******


End file.
